callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operations (Special Ops)
Operations, also known as Special Operations, is a mode within the Special Ops mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The mode features large-scale 4-player cooperative missions using matchmaking. Those operations also serve as a continuation to the Modern Warfare's campaign story. Overview In the Co-op menu, players can select between the different Operations, each requiring 4 players to launch and only available online. Players can also create their loadout, choosing between perks and munitions as well as selecting their Role when playing any Operation. In the menu is also featured an Intel tab in which players can read further information about Operators and the lore of Modern Warfare. A cinematic tab is also available featuring five cutscenes. Plot On March 3rd, 2020, Several months after the deaths of The Wolf and Russian general Roman Barkov, the terrorist organization Al-Qatala, renamed Al-Qatala-Aljahdid, under the new leadership of Khaled Al-Asad, also known as "The Immortal Lion", and heavily supplied by arms dealer and known Ultranationalist Imran Zakhaev, also known as "Mr. Z", invaded and occupied the Kastovian city of Verdansk. As a result, a temporary military alliance, called Armistice, was formed between the Coalition and Allegiance forces in the region under the command of Case Officer Kate Laswell of the CIA and Sergeant Kamarov of the FSB with support from Captain John Price's Task Force 141 and Chimera Leader "Nikolai". Armistice became the only line of defense preventing Al-Qatala from pushing through to Urzikstan. Several Operations were mounted to find, fix and finish off high-value targets of Al-Qatala's network in Verdansk with the purpose of stopping and crippling the organization access to weapons, funds, intelligence and hardware. These mission were carried out by the Arm-4 team who successfully eliminated Almalik and its warehouses, the Banker leaving his accounts and money frozen, prevented El-Traficante weapon shipment from leaving Verdansk and retrieved a nuclear core from the hand of Al-Qatala. However, Al-Asad and Zakhaev, also serving as his advisor, remained at large, thus still representing a serious thread in the region. At some point after the invasion of Verdansk, an Al-Qatala cargo chopper carrying chemical weapons was shot down by Operator Nikto, under the command of Kamarov, somewhere several kilometers outside of Faridah in Urzikstan. Coalition forces under the command of Lieutenant General Lyons and led by Operator Mara were sent to investigate. A skirmish occured between the two factions. Back in Verdansk, Al-Asad watched the ensuing conflict through a monitor in a TV Station as Al-Qalata was seizing the building with hostages. When asked about the gas, Al-Asad replied they still possess more than enough gas at their disposal. Loadouts Munitions Munitions found inside an Operation appear as boxes, except for the Trophy System, as of Title Update 1.14. They can picked up by players up to three times before they had to use one, if not all of them, if they want to pick more munitions. Munitions found in an Operation aren't kept afterwards. Players can also select up to three munitions before starting an Operation. After killing enemies and completing Operations, players will be rewarded with points that can be used to buy munitions. When a player died, the unused munitions they brought with them will be saved when they'll respawn. Munitions unused after completing an Operation will be carried over into the next one unless the player remove it. Roles Every role has its unique Active and Passive abilities. Active abilities work similar to the Field Upgrades in multiplayer, being ready to deploy after a certain recharge time, boosted by getting kills, while Passive abilities are essentially built-in perks to a specific role. Perks Like in Multiplayer, Perks are featured in the Special Ops mode. Some perks are adapted to the Spec Ops mode and offer different effects than their Multiplayer version. Operations Operation Headhunter This operation requires players to eliminate high value targets then capture and defend several objectives. Operation Kuvalda This operation requires players to find and mark objectives. Operation Paladin This operation requires players to rescue a hostage, escort an APC and mark and defend several objectives. Operation Crosswind This operation requires players to infiltrate an airport to capture objectives, board a plane to steal its cargo before jumping and fighting Al-Qatala forces on the ground. Operation Harbinger This operation requires players to gather intel before rescuing and exfiltrating a hostage. This operation was released on November 22nd, 2019. Operation Brimstone This operation requires players to capture and defend objectives, eliminate high value target, rig a train with explosives and fight Al-Qatala forces before exfil. This operation was released on November 22nd, 2019. Operation Just Reward This operation requires players to collect four phones, chase a HVT with a helicopter to capture and interrogate them before hacking several devices and exfil. This operation was released on December 3rd, 2019 as part of the Season One of Modern Warfare. Operation Strongbox :"Push into the Verdansk Bank, cut open the vault, and find the key to AQ''s financial network. If the banker is there, capture or kill."'' :— Mission briefing This operation requires players to approach and breach the vault with a saw, find the crypto private key inside it, eliminate a HVI and defend the bank's rooftop until extraction arrives. This operation was released on December 18th, 2019 as part of the Season One of Modern Warfare. Intel This tab in co-op menu gives access to a database containing further information about both Allegiance and Coalition Operators, some earlier operations by Armistice factions conducted in multiplayer maps or even memento objects scattered around the battlefield containing information regarding Al-Qatala's invasion of Verdansk, such as paper pieces and SMS text messages, for example. In order to access those files, it is necessary to collect intel pieces around the map during an Operation. Operation Headhunter *Intel #1 - Caves Allegiance (Allegiance Intel) *Intel #2 - Wyatt (Coalition Intel) *Intel #3 - Rodion (Allegiance Intel) *Intel #4 - Note AXX (memento) *Intel #5 - SMS Olena (memento) Operation Kuvalda *Intel #1 - DDay (Coalition Intel) *Intel #2 - Syd (Allegiance Intel) *Intel #3 - Yegor (Allegiance Intel) *Intel #4 - Vadym Karpenko (memento) *Intel #5 - Garma Pass (memento) Operation Paladin *Intel #1 - Aniyah Coalition (Coalition Intel) *Intel #2 - Alice (Coalition Intel) *Intel #3 - Minotaur (Allegiance Intel) *Intel #4 - Note AXV (memento) *Intel #5 - SMS Baba (memento) Operation Crosswind Operation Harbinger Operation Brimstone Operation Just Reward *Intel #1 - Runner Allegiance (Allegiance Intel) *Intel #3 - Krueger (Allegiance Intel) Operation Strongbox Gallery SpecOps Promo 1 MW.jpg|Promotional screenshot for Operation Paladin. SpecOps Promo 2 MW.jpg|Promotional screenshot for Operation Just Reward. SpecOps Promo 3 MW.jpg|Promotional screenshot for Operation Harbinger. SpecOps Promo 4 MW.jpg OperationHarbinger SpecOps Promo MW.jpg|Promotional screenshot for Operation Harbinger. OperationPaladin SpecOps Promo MW.jpg|Promotional screenshot for Operation Paladin. OperationJustReward SpecOps Promo MW.jpg|Promotional screenshot for Operation Just Reward. OperationStrongbox SpecOps Promo MW.jpg|Promotional screenshot for Operation Strongbox. Videos Call of Duty® Modern Warfare® - Special Ops Trailer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Spec Ops